Batman (Arkham Series)
Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B '''| '''8-C Name: Bruce Wayne (public name), Batman (superhero alias) Origin: Batman: Arkham Gender: Male Classification: Human, Caped Vigilante, Billionaire Playboy Age: Probably in his 40s Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master of Martial Arts, skilled with weapons, Master Detective. X-Ray Vision with Detective Mode, Electricity Manipulation with Remote Electrical Charge and Shock Gloves, Explosion Manipulation with Explosive Gel and Batarangs, Sound Manipulation with Sonic Batarang, Ice Manipulation with Freeze Blast, Technological Manipulation with Disruptor (Can disable weapons and locks) and Cryptographic Sequencer (Can hack computers and mainframes), Fire Manipulation with Thermal Gloves and Batarangs, Can call vehicles like the Batmobile and Batwing to him, Gliding/Semi-Flight with Cape, Fear Manipulation with Fear Gas Attack Potency: Wall level (Able to kick through steel bars and destroy brick walls) | Building level '(Can easily shrug off giant explosions, heavy impacts, and tank shells with no ill effects on its performance. Can easily destroy tank drones) 'Speed: Supersonic (Reacted to RPG fire on multiple occasions, and has dodged bullets) | At least Supersonic '(Much faster than any ordinary vehicle. Can reach up to 209 MPH. Can easily dodge tank shells in Battle Mode) 'Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Capable of tossing grown men around and snapping small metal bars with ease) | Class 100 '(Is able to pull and support the weight of giant structures and heavy objects) 'Striking Strength: Wall Class (Has harmed and defeated people on similar levels as him) | Building Class '(Is capable of damaging tank drones by slamming into them) 'Durability: Wall level (Withstood hits from Bane, Titan Joker, and Clayface. Including being thrown out windows and collapsing through floors. Can easily brush off the point blank explosions of grenades and his own explosive gel.) | Building level Stamina: Very high (Can still fight even while heavily injured) Range: Standard Melee Range, higher with various gadgets and weapons Standard Equipment: * Batarang - Thrown at thugs to stun or knock them over. Also used to hit buttons. * Batclaw - Used to disarm thugs or pull foes closer. Can be used to pull down vents or weak walls. * Smoke Pellet - Used to escape from armed henchmen when under fire or to distract enemies and beat them up. * Grapple Hook/Gun - Used to grapple to vantage points and ledges. * Sonic Batarang - Used to attract the attention of nearby foes and can incapacitate them when detonated. * Remote Control Batarang - Batarangs which can be controlled to move in a direction, with adjustable speeds. * Remote Claw - Used to aim at enemies to attach and pull them together. It can use to attach objects to enemies and hang them on vantage points (the gadget was used by Deathstroke before Batman took it). * Concussion Detonator - Used to throw at enemies as it detonates to flash them dizziness. * Glue Grenade - Thrown at enemies to stuck in glue and can block steam vents. But the glue grenade was unstable that has been degraded into dust since Christmas Eve. * Remote Electrical Charge Gun - Used to shock foes or activate items such as doors. * Freeze Blast - Causes the target to be frozen in ice and unable to move. Can be used to block steam vents and allow passage. * Line Launcher '''- Launches a horizontal wire which allows travel over gaps. * '''Cryptographic Sequencer - Used to access radio frequencies and hack security consoles. * Disruptor - Used to override guns, medic packs, gun crates and detonate mines. * Voice Synthesizer - Used to mimic any voice to manipulate thugs and identified to voice access codes with the synthesizer. * Remote Hacking Device - Used to hack security consoles and download security codes on drones controlled by the militia that can turn the drones against them. Can be used to control the airship's system. * Shock Gloves '''- The Shock Gloves allows Batman to block electric attacks, instantly disable some enemies, like the ones with a shield and an electrical baton, and short circuit some objects within the environment. * '''Fear Gas (At the end of Arkham saga) Intelligence: Genius level intellect in multiple, unrelated fields Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, though has repeatedly survived situations that would easily kill regular people. Questionable mental state and trauma from his childhood. Key: Base '''| '''With Batmobile Others Notable Victories: Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto (The Universe)) Sasuke's Profile (Both were 9-B, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Connor (Assassin's Creed) Connor's profile (Note: Assassin's Creed 3 Connor was used, speed was equalized) Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Detectives Category:Humans Category:Geniuses Category:Vigilantes Category:Rich Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Billionaires Category:Electricity Users Category:Technology Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Sound Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Summoners Category:Flight Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Boomerang Users Category:Fear Users Category:Bat Family Category:DC Comics Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Batman: Arkham Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8